1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straightening system and more particularly pertains to insuring that objects are hung or retained in a proper orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of straightening systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, straightening systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of hanging and retaining objects in proper orientation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,542 to Hart discloses Apparatus and Methods for Hanging Frames. U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,466 to Baird et al. discloses a Hanging Frame Stabilizer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,078 to Zwicker et al. discloses a Frame for Pictures, Photographs, Placards, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,333 to Manrubia discloses a Frame Stabilizing Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 920,236 to Walls discloses a Device for Attaching Pictures, etc. to Walls. U.S. Pat. No. 1,499,826 to Kassabaum discloses Improvements in Nails. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,478 to Barnes discloses a Picture Hanging System and Method. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 235,308 to Clarke discloses a Picture Hanger Stabilizer. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 402,183 to Bellehumeur discloses a Picture Frame Stabilizer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe straightening system that allows insuring that objects are hung or retained in a proper orientation.
In this respect, the straightening system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insuring that objects are hung or retained in a proper orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved straightening system which can be used for insuring that objects are hung or retained in a proper orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.